earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Sonlow
Republic of Sonlow A simple nation with one goal, to exist preferably in a state of peace. Created to give its citizens the best possible life in such a vast and dangerous world. The Republic of Sonlow, or ROS for short, wishes to help provide resources such as food, building material, gear, advise, etc. for its citizens, newcomers to the server, and other nations. ROS will do everything it can to protect its citizens from injustice. History The First Week ROS was formed 12/17/17 by BIGk1 with the original name State of Sonlow, which was later changed to what it is now. The newly formed nation with the towns of Sonlow and Mergopolis, which shortly broke away and formed the nation of Mergopolia now known as Oceania run by IanSpace71. They did this with money given to them by then "dictator" BIGk1 who was under the impression that it was to expand there towns land. ROS and Oceania became enemies and as of 1/10/17 are still enemies. ROS was a "dictatorship" until the ROS Constitution was decided on by the people on the 30th of December 2017. December '17 *Japan and Canada join an alliance with ROS. Name was changed from State of Sonlow to Republic of Sonlow (20th) *SouthPark joins the nation but leaves a few days later. Wokism becomes ROSs first religion (21st) *The first national Banner/ Flag is chosen. (22nd) *Original capital building begins to be torn town to build a better one. (23rd) *Germany joined an alliance with ROS but due to mistakes alliance was later ended. (24th) *Sparta joins the nation, later renamed to Carthroe. (27th) *ROS Constitution is adopted as the first constitution. (30th) *Construction of the new capital building begins. (31st) *End of December 2017 January '18 *Da Nang joined the nation. (1st) *Germany and Russia joined an alliance with ROS. (1st) *Alaskan Empire, Guyana, and United Kingdom joined an alliance with ROS. (5th) *Caucasia, Jo, and India joined an alliance with ROS. (7th) *Sehrazat joined the nation. (8th) *Sehrazat left the nation. (11th) *Bachberg joined the nation. (11th) *Austrian Empire joined an alliance with ROS. (11th) *Bachberg left the nation. (13th) *President BIGk1 was killed for the first time by another player. (14th) *Da Nang left the nation. (15th) *Mongolia and Morvania joined an alliance with ROS. (16th) Decline The nation went more and more inactive from January 2018 onward. By April the nation, which once looked to a promising powerful future effectively died, it still exists but is a small cold shell of its former self. Nation 'Government Officials' *'Executives' **'President:' Kaiya Grace **'Vice President:' None *'Senators' of the ROS Senate **None 'Towns' Joined Towns #Sonlow Joined: 12/??/17 Seceded Towns #Mergopolis Seceded: ? #Grasslands Seceded: ? #SouthPark Seceded: ? #Sehrazat Seceded: 1/11/18 #Bachberg Seceded: 1/13/18 #Da Nang Seceded: 1/15/18 #Carthroe Seceded: ? #Phoenix Seceded: ? Foreign Relations Allies *'Alaskan Empire' Since: 1/5/18 *'Australia ' Since: 1/11/18 *'Canada' Since: 12/31/17 *'Caucasia' Since: 1/7/18 *'Germany' Since: 1/1/18 *'Guyana' Since: 1/5/18 *'India' Since: 1/7/18 *'Jo' Since: 1/7/18 *'Russia' Since: 1/1/18 *'United Kingdom' Since: 1/5/18 *'Mongolia' Since: 1/16/18 *'Morvania' Since: 1/16/18 Enemies *'FRF 'Since: ? Other Known Nations *'American Empire' *'Empire of Brazil' *'France' *'French Union' *'Golden Circle' *'Japan' *'Kievan Rus' *'Norway' *'Republic of Brazil' *'Russian Empire' *'SouthernEmpire' *'Spain' *'The Empire' *'United Empire' *'United Nations' *'Valkyria' Current ROS Religions #Wokism as of 12/27/17 Category:Nations Category:ROS Category:Past Nations